I Couldn't Sleep
by purplepicks
Summary: Troy couldn't fall asleep. No way, it was impossible. He had a problem and only his girlfriend Gabriella could fix that. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep as well. TXG SMUT!


I Couldn't Sleep

Sweat began to trickle down from the base of his neck down to the ripples of his chest. The covers draping across his muscular form began to feel heavy as vivid images of his very own vixen began to flash before his eyes, his member hardening from the erotic thoughts.

The light caress of her smooth hands on his hard chest, the teasing of her lips barely grazing against his and the intoxicating smell of her haunted him ever since he had to pull away from her. Damn Chad and his oh-so bad timing.

Troy laid on his bed, painfully aroused and unable to sleep and knowing that his girlfriend was only a thin wall away from him, made it even harder.

**- -**

Her breathing caught in her throat as her own hand began to linger against the sensitive skin of her breast, moaning as she felt her nipple harden into the warm middle of her palm. Her eyelids grew heavy and fluttered shut as she imagined her hand was Troy's, instead of hers. She then took the hardened bud in between her thumb and forefinger, gently pinching it and biting her lip to suppress a guttural groan. She loved to explore her own body, especially when Troy was away and unable to fulfill her desires.

She began to imagine breathing in his musky, many scent, his rough, calloused hands running down the sides of her body, his erection creating friction against her panty clad center, his lips harshly sucking against the soft flesh of her neck.. Fuck, he wasn't even with her at the moment but he could still get her uncontrollably wet with arousal.

With her heart pounding and her chest heaving, her hand began to wonder down her flat stomach and down to the waist band of her panties. Slowly, her hand crept under the piece of lingerie, only to be met by her aroused, wet heat.

She moaned out loud.

Her fingers slid against her wet slit as her thumb circled around her erect clit which begged and craved for his hot and talented tongue. As she continued to explore her own body, more moisture of desire pooled at her core, making her want Troy even more. She easily slid a finger into her pulsating opening, loving the way her walls clenched around it, wondering if Troy liked the same thing.

**- -**

Still not capable to sleep, Troy began to debate with himself, whether to go to Gabriella's room next door so she could help him with his _hard_ problem or just stay in his room and try to fix it himself but he ached for her touch.

Finally, after a minute of trying to make up his mind, he quietly got out of bed, clad only in his boxers and a white beater and tip-toed over to the guest room which Gabriella was staying in for the night. As he neared the door, he heard slight breathy moans, recognizing it as Gabriella's. If it were possible, his member hardened even more against the material of his ever tightening boxers.

Peeking through the opened slit of the door, he could see his beloved girlfriend pleasuring herself. At least he knew he wasn't the only one who was left horny from their short lived intimate make out session.

His eyes took in the movements of her body, , her parted thighs, the rising and falling of her full breast, the bucking of her hips and the motion of her hand under the sheets imitating the way his length would pump in and out of her, her other hand gripping the sheets of the bed. He swallowed the saliva that began to pool in his mouth. He could see that she was near her orgasm; he smirked and decided to interrupt her before she reached that place of utter, mind blowing pleasure.

"I see I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep," Troy said smugly, his eyes raking over her heaving form as she slowly put her movements to a halt and let her eyes flutter open, her expressive brown eyes filled with lust and frustration.

With her breath caught in her throat, she watched Troy move slyly towards the bed. Next thing she knew, Troy took hold of her hand and brought it up to his mouth, drinking off her feminine juices, letting her sweet, unique taste pool in his mouth.

"Damn, Gabs." He whispered huskily as he straddled her small body. "Do you know how fucking hot it was watching you get yourself off" He muttered into the base of her neck, nipping and sucking harshly at the skin.

"Mmm," Gabriella moaned, the feeling of his warm lips against her excited skin escalated her arousal. She gasped when she felt his erection against the soft junction of her thighs. "It seems like I'm not the only one who is fucking horny as hell. You seem pretty excited too,"

"Fuck," Troy groaned once he felt her hand gently caress him from the outside of his boxers, "I've been like this for a while. I was hoping you'd help me with it," He suggested, a glint of naughtiness in his cerulean pools. The two moaned in unison once their lips met in a fervent kiss, tongues meeting in a series of long, sharp caresses. Hands began to roam, clothes shed and fell to ground. They were now both completely naked.

Troy placed a large, warm hand over an exposed breast, loving the way her rosy nipple hardened even more under his touch.

"Troy, please…" Gabriella whimpered, bucking her hips against his hard pelvis. He chuckled, and then teasingly whispered,

"It's all about patience babe, keep still and I promise I'll make you feel good" He captured her hardened nub and gently sucked on it, "Believe me".

Gabriella groaned in absolute frustration, the ache in between her legs became more difficult to handle. Discreetly, she let her hand linger across her stimulated sex whilst Troy was still devouring her plump breast.

"Gabriella Montez, what did I say to you?" He said mockingly, softly slapping her hand away. "No touching, or it'll become even worse than it is"

"Damn it, Troy," She groaned bucking her pelvis against his, the action causing her wet center to grind up against his hard length. "I'm so fucking wet for you," The seductive whisper almost caused Troy to give in but he held back and controlled himself, his member painfully throbbing for an orgasmic release. He placed his swollen lips against hers and moaned when her hot, wet tongue slipped through his parted lips. She whimpered into his mouth, the vibrations causing tingles to pleasantly travel down his spine to the tip of his raging hard on. He pulled back, and their lust filled eyes met in a gaze.

Gabriella bit down on her swollen bottom lip as his gorgeous blues burned holes into her skin. Goddamn he was sexy. Hair all over the place, lips red and swollen from their passionate kisses and piercing eyes clouded with desire. She shivered, knowing that the desire evident was for her. Shit, why couldn't he just fuck her already? Breath was caught in her throat once she felt his warm lips linger on the skin of her sensitive spots of her neck then travel teasingly to the contours of her chest and collarbone. She gasped out loud when he abruptly popped a hardened bud into his warm mouth, pleasantly tugging and sucking on the sensitive flesh. Gabriella moaned and threw her head back.

"Mmm, you like that, don't you babe?" Troy chuckled against her nipple. She nodded her lips parted, a sigh slipping through. She ran her thin fingers through his usually soft hair that was now beginning to dampen with sweat.

Troy, still caressing her breast lovingly, let his eyes wander up to her face, loving the way she would bite on her bottom lip to suppress a grunt, throw her head back in pleasure when he touched a certain area. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling of her hot skin against his; her scent of her arousal mixed with jasmine filled his senses. He kept his face buried in the curve of her neck and let his hands roam down her curvaceous figure, his fingers ghosting over her now ultra sensitive skin. He nipped at the hickey he had previously left on her neck before letting his mouth travel down the contours of her stimulated body. He groaned as he let his fingers stroke the wet, hot folds of her sex.

"Mmm, you weren't lying when you said you were wet, Brie. Damn" He removed his head from the curvature of her neck and peppered feather light kisses along her contracting stomach. Troy smirked when he heard her soft pleas.

"Troy, please, just fuck…" She didn't finish her sentence once she felt a single finger thrust into her slippery opening. He kept his finger inside her but didn't make any movements. She contracted herself around his single digit and he groaned.

"Baby, I love when you do that, especially when it's around my cock," He grunted, wondering why he kept on teasing her instead of fulfilling both their desires by just thrusting himself into her. Gabriella moaned and began to gyrate her hips, hoping for some movement. Troy smirked and removed his finger. She groaned in frustration.

"Come on, babe" She begged her eyes pleading. How could he say no to her?

He placed a hand on each smooth leg and parted them, only to be greeted with her wet and waiting womanhood that was shaved into a sexy landing strip. Just the way he liked it. He dipped down, so that his face was only inches away from her pussy. He planted soft kisses along the surface of her warm inner thigh, his hands massaging her breast, fingers playing with her erect rosy nipples.

Gabriella let her head lull back; the feeling of his touches was stimulating her body but was not quite fulfilling that feeling that ached deep in her core. Her lips parted but no sound came out as his talented mouth came in contact with the outer lips of her sensitive sex. He continued the kneading of her breast which added more to the pleasurable feeling of his lips on her nether regions. Her breathing started to shorten as whimpers as the pleasure travelled throughout her body. He spread her lips apart and traced her hard clit with the tip of his tongue, causing her to whither uncontrollably.

"Oh….my.. Troy! Fucking …gosh," Gabriella grunted incoherently, her fingernails scraping down his hard muscled back which triggered a painful yet pleasurable feeling for Troy who groaned against her folds. Gabriella let her hand travel lower so that it was positioned in front of his aching member. She gave it a gentle squeeze and his ministrations quickened, his tongue altering from teasing her clit to thrusting into her heat. She groaned, on the verge of orgasm but she pulled away, feeling that she was being greedy. Troy's faced etched confusion.

"What?" He muttered before she quickly flipped them over, straddling him with a leg on either side of him. She smiled her sultry smile and ducked down to capture his lips in a chaste kiss, loving the erotic sensation of tasting herself on his lips. She pulled away and sat up, her core against his hard lower torso. He groaned at the feeling of her heat against him. She giggled as he caught a tight grip on her hips.

"I feel bad," She started, letting her index finger trace random patterns against his muscled chest and purposely brush against his hard brown nipple, "I was the only one receiving the pleasure,"

"O-oh Gabs," He grunted, "Watching you like that pleasures me more than you know,"

"Is that so?" She questioned, she removed herself from the straddling position and kneeled between his eagle spread legs, "Does it feel as good as this?". She swirled her tongue around the head of his hard penis, her fingers ghosting over his veiny, hard shaft. Troy let out a manly moan and threaded his fingers along her silky, midnight hair. She smirked and inserted the tip into her hot, mouth. This sent him over the moon. God, he and Gabriella fooled around orally a couple of times but he never knew his girlfriend was so fucking good at it! She was altering from sucking to licking, he groaned in impatience when she released him with a pop. She wrapped her petite hand around his shaft; Troy loved the view of her small, tiny hand compared to his large member. She looked up at him and let her hand naturally rub him up and down, at times twisting her hand around his length. Gabriella then licked him from the base up to the tip before fully taking him in. Troy closed his eyes tightly, gasping for air. Lost in complete pleasure, he didn't realize that Gabriella stopped her erotic ministrations.

"Look at me, Troy," She demanded softly, caressing his balls. He nodded willingly and watched his length disappear into her mouth, their eyes connected in a heated gaze. She ran her free hand along his toned thigh whilst orally pleasuring him. Suddenly, Gabriella pulled away and reached over the table, causing her breast to press up against his face, and grabbed something. Troy took his time to lick and suck her rounded mounds before she reappeared between his legs with a small, square foil packet. He watched as she tore it open erotically with her teeth and place it over his raging cock.

She straddled him once again, their sexual organs meeting. They both gasped as their lips crashed against each other in a zealous kiss, tongues intertwining in a very familiar dance they both mastered. Suddenly, Gabriella sunk herself down his length, the feeling overwhelming both aroused teenagers. Troy grasped a hold of her hips as she began a steady pace, their bodies adjusting to the other. Goddamn it felt so good. Their kiss quickened along with her pace, he bit her bottom lip as she contracted herself around him.

"Mmm, you like that, don't you?" Gabriella murmured into the kiss, their bodies starting to produce a sheer layer of sweat. He nodded and his hands groped her full breast, adding more stimulation for her as she quickened as she changed the pace from really quick to slow and sensual, either way, Troy loved it,

"Fuck yes" He grunted, their bodies now in a sitting position, their chests touching and their limbs intertwined. Troy started to thrust himself into her, so that now he was doing the work.

"Troy, fuck babe, harder, go deeper than you ever had,"

He obliged and relentlessly fucked her as hard and as deep as he could. Ugh, how much he loved it when they got rough. Usually, they went slow and sensual but at that moment, they both needed release. He loved the way her tight, wet pussy would contract around his hard member, a talent she used as an advantage. This is only drove him wilder. He switched positions so that she was laying on the bed, her hair tousled sexily on the pillows. He trusted like crazy, the bed post banging against the wall, usually he would care if someone heard, but he honestly didn't give a fuck. All he wanted to do was to satisfy the girl he loved and him.

Breath caught in throats and bodies beginning to burn from the exertion, the two could feel the orgasmic release they had wanted for so long coming.

"Troy…ugh…fuck I'm cumming,"

"Shit, Brie. Cum now, cum with me"

With one final hard thrust, they reached the place of complete and utter pleasure together. He still penetrated his length into her until she reached her second orgasm. He fell on top of her, not squashing her and tried to catch his breath. Gabriella kissed his damp temple and ran her fingers through his sweaty hair as he laid his head on her chest.

" I love you, Brie," He whispered tiredly. She smiled softly and pecked his hand which was entangled with hers,

"I love you too," She replied just as softly. He chuckled before looking up at her.

"I'm so glad I couldn't sleep,"

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully, before caressing his shoulder.

"Are you up for round two,?" Troy asked his girlfriend, "I want you to know that I'm willing to go slow so that pay attention and devour ..,"

Gabriella bit her lip and felt her lions begin to stir again.

"Hell yeah, I'm so glad I couldn't sleep either,"

The two laughed before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

**Lol okay, that was completely random. But hey, what's wrong with hot Troyella sex? Nothing. (there may be some errors, I'm sorry I did it in a rush. Sorry if it sucks!)**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**

**Peace**

**Celes**


End file.
